Animal traps exist which permit the humane capture of animals. Humane capture is especially desirable for the trapping of rodents, such as mice or rats, that may inhabit human dwellings. Numerous types of traps have been devised which effect the capture of animals without injury thereto (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,478,605, 2,524,504, 3,975,857, and 4,682,440). Many of these traps have intricate designs and are therefore not suitable for manufacture on a large scale.
Consequently, a need continues to exist for an animal trap which is both safe and effective in the humane capture of animals, especially rodents, as well as readily manufacturable.